


Balancing Act

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Author's Despair, Gen, Silver the Hedgehog Is Sometimes Hard To Write, The Author Was In An Unsure State Of Mind, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: How am I supposed to balance your character? Oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	Balancing Act

_Balancing Act_

Sometimes I don't understand.

_Mid-battle, a burn staining his side a rusted brown._

_He'd seen this many times before. Every day reliving it. Every day reliving an unsolvable nightmare._

_There was no way out except for her. Sometimes she was distant._

_He breathed in, choking on the smoke in his lungs. He didn't break down._

_With a shout, he sent a psychic attack. The monster was unharmed, unless it hit correctly. When it didn't, he only wasted energy. He wasted his life._

_Persperating, feeling more exhausted as time was devoured._

* * *

He smiled as another passerby went by. He knew it couldn't be long now, and that made him cheerful.

He hadn't been sitting for too long, but it was long enough without her. He reminded himself it wouldn't be long.

He admired the patio, the blue skies, the potted flowers.

He wondered silently why the color was so appealing to him anyway. Why the nature was so drawing.

He took another breath and continued waiting.

* * *

_She leapt into view, fire blazing around her as she did. She was tired, she looked so tired, but she fought._

_She fought like he did._

_He gave a slight smile as she appeared. At least he tried to. He wondered if he was beyond smiling._

_She didn't notice, nor did she care. "I'll distract him so you can get closer. You know where, go for the head."_

" _Got it." He knew already._

_She lit the area around her, blazing like her name and calling attention._

_Sometimes he wanted to gaze in awe of how different her flames were from the monster's. How lighter, and purer, and controlled. Her flames were for life. His for destruction._

_He never had enough time it seemed, and before he knew it he was shocking Iblis' head._

* * *

"Ah, you're here."

She smiled politely and sat down beside him.

"I am. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, long time no see."

His smile was contagious it seemed, brighter than the poppys across from their table.

Brighter than the light blue she felt had _something_ to do with him.

"Yes. It's been awhile."

"How has your kingdom been?" He leaned, elbows against the table, forgetting his manners.

"Fine. I was reluctant to leave, but knew I had to. We've got it under control."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Every now and then, he felt like he'd seen the firelight that gleamed in her eyes.

* * *

_Iblis roared a final time, sinking to heavy ashes._

_She glanced his way, flames inside of her calming._

_It wasn't over, but at least she could rest._

_He heaved again, landing beside her. He looked up at where Iblis had been._

_He screamed. He cursed at the beast as best he could. As loud as he could without choking on the air._

_She sighed. "I know."_

" _He's never giving up."_

" _I know."_

" _Then what are we supposed to do?"_

" _I don't know."_

* * *

Silver, how did you become an optimist?

* * *

They stood up together, leaving each other again. Somehow they'd find a way to each other again.

It always felt sad to part ways, and they didn't know why.

Were they that close? They didn't think so.

They hoped to be, someday.

She nodded as she left. "I'll see you."

"I'll see you, too."

They both smiled, one more cautious than the other.

* * *

How am I to balance you?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....this was written when I was really mourning the fact that I just couldn't portray Silver as the amazing character (with downsides) that I admire him as.


End file.
